


The Boyfriend Plan

by Alys_Brauer



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Pompous Pep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did this happen? </p><p>He can’t think.</p><p>He’s pinned against a wall! And Vlad Masters is kissing him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How did this happen?

Danny’s back presses against the wall. A small _‘oomph’_ escapes him as he’s shoved more firmly against the cool tiles. “Wait! What are you-?” He’s forced into silence as lips crash down, muffling any protests he might try. At first his ghostly green eyes widen and flash, and he shoves at the chest in front of him.

He can’t think.

He’s pinned against a wall! A small part of his mind reminds Danny that he’s a ghost right now, that he is perfectly capable of just ghosting through the solid object. A much larger part of his mind is focused on how the lips pressing against his own are surprisingly soft and warm, considering they belong to the boy holding him against the wall. His knees feel weak, and his eyes slide half shut as he clenches two fistfuls of t-shirt, preparing to shove again.

Wait. T-shirt?

Danny hadn’t even realized that he’d closed his eyes all the way until they snap open again.

Instead of black spandex, or stretchy material or whatever, Danny finds himself holding handfuls of just…regular shirt. Focusing in front of him properly, he meets blue eyes, rather than the red he had been expecting, staring down at him.

They’re- Well they’re supposed to be in the middle of a battle, so Danny really has no idea what possesses him – since the only jerk likely to overshadow him is currently very obviously in _front_ of him and _pinning him to a wall!!_ – but he lets his transformation go. Danny phases from ghost to boy with hardly a conscious thought, his grip on the shirt loosening just a bit.

There’s a twitch of lips against his own, and Danny snaps back to himself.

Gathering his strength, he pushes at Vlad’s chest again, shoving him back just far enough to force their lips apart. “What the heck-!?”

This time a hand covers his mouth and Vlad leans in even closer. Danny’s not really sure which is the better situation to be in, because he is very aware of Vlad’s warmth completely covering him, and his knees have started to go weak again, but at least he’s not being kissed anymore. Right?

He thinks that’s right.

Before Danny can shove at Vlad again, Vlad places his lips right by Danny’s ear.

“Do be quiet Daniel, I’m trying to save you.”

There is no way he shivers! Not a chance! Vlad’s breath fanning over Danny’s ear as he whispers makes Danny _shudder_ and definitely _not_ shiver. That would just be gross! Besides which, his personal space is definitely being invaded right now, and Vlad Masters is a heavy jerk! Eyes narrowing, Danny shoves at Vlad for a third time, tempted to just go ghost against and phase through him.

It would make things so much easier.

Just at that moment, Danny catches movement out of the corner of his eyes. The ghost that had been chasing him rounds the corner, heading right toward them. With a muffled noise of alarm, he presses himself against the wall this time, wishing he was still a ghost so he could just sink through the thing.

Stupid! How could he have been dumb enough to just let his ghost form go like that?

“Relax Daniel,” Vlad whispers by his again.

The words have the exact _opposite_ effect. How is he supposed to relax?

Vlad lifts his head and locks his eyes with Danny’s.

He’s close! Too close! How the heck is he supposed to relax with Vlad Masters so close? Danny’s heart pounds in his chest, and he tells himself that it’s because he can’t breathe properly with Vlad’s hand over his mouth. It’s definitely not because of the taste of Vlad’s lips that still lingers on his own, or the remembered heat of his breath on his ear, or the fact that he’s _SO DARN CLOSE!_

Is it possible to develop claustrophobia in two minutes? Danny’s fairly certain that Vlad Masters has just given him claustrophobia.

And now he’s staring. Why is Vlad staring at him like that with his stupid blue eyes that seem to pierce him and make his heart pound even harder?

It might not be Vlad looking at him. The pounding heart might be because HE CAN’T BREATHE!

This time when Danny shoves Clad, the hand is removed from his mouth. But Masters doesn’t step back. He still has Danny effectively pinned to the wall with only his body. And as much as Danny would like to get out of there, his legs seem to be convinced that they’re made of jelly.

“Well that was a close one,” Vlad drawls with a smirk. “You really should be more careful Daniel. I won’t always be around to save you you know.”

_That_ makes Danny’s knees return to normal. Anger spikes and he grinds his teeth. “How was _that_ saving?” he demands with a hiss. “That- you just-“

Vlad is infuriatingly calm. His smirk only broadens the more Danny splutters. “I do believe that it’s called a ‘fake out make out’,” Vlad practically purrs.

Danny’s skin crawls. “I don’t see the saving part,” Danny snaps back, meeting Vlad’s smirk with a glare. “Besides, I didn’t _need_ saving!” And the kissing had been _completely_ unnecessary.

“Oh really?” Vlad arches one of his eyebrows, and Danny is forced to bite his tongue in order to remind his legs that they _aren’t_ jello. It’s like his first month with ghost powers all over again! “Why don’t you tell that to the Danny _Phantom_ shaped dent in the Nasty Burger sign. Or to the broken statue out front,” Vlad continues smugly.

“I was handling it!” Danny responds defensively, his cheeks heating a little. “You didn’t have to…how did that even help?!”

“Really Daniel. There’s no need to shout.”

As much as Danny hates to admit it, Vlad is probably right about the shouting thing. Over Vlad’s shoulder, Danny spots the ghost coming back toward them.

Immediately Danny’s arms go around Vlad’s neck, pulling him closer and down, crashing their lips together. He winces as Vlad’s teeth scrape over his lip. Their noses are awkwardly squashed together, and it’s not at all like how Vlad had kissed him earlier, but this isn’t supposed to be enjoyable. All of Danny’s attention is focused on the ghost that is moving quickly on, very obviously avoiding looking at the two humans kissing in a corner.

When it’s once again out of sight, Danny quickly released Vlad, his chest heaving. 

“Well, I see you made my point for me. It is rather fortunate for you Daniel that this particular enemy of yours doesn’t realize that you’re just a halfa. You know, you really should be more careful with the ‘secret’ part of ‘secret identity’.”

Danny is too busy having a bit of a panic attack to rise to Vlad’s bait. He’s just kissed Vlad Masters! He has just _kissed_ Vlad Masters. Oh. Oh gross. He’s going to be sick. “You’re one to talk _Plasmius_ ,” he mutters under his breath, trying to control both his hammering heart and the fluttering butterflies in his stomach.

Vlad’s smirk doesn’t diminish in the slightest. He just leans in close once more, so their lips are almost touching again. Danny can feel every word as a soft puff against his lips when Vlad speaks. “If you want me to kiss you again Daniel, all you have to do is ask.”

Hands balling into fists, Danny glares at Vlad again. “I never said that! Don’t you dare!” With all his confusion and anger, Danny shoves at Vlad’s shoulders. This time he manages to duck out from between Vlad at the wall. “Just stay away from me Masters! I don’t need your help, if you can even call it that.” Cheeks still bright red, Danny turns on his heel and storms away without a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad has been acting weird. It’s more than the usual creepy, smug weird too. It’s gotten to the insufferable want to punch him in the face level. Or it had a week ago, and now…Well Danny isn’t sure what’s happening now, but he knows he can’t afford to let his guard down.

Even the thought of Vlad makes Danny glance nervously over his shoulder, checking for any sign that Vlad might be near. Of course, the problem with having an enemy that can turn into a ghost is the fact that they can also turn invisible, which makes it pretty hard to spot them.

“Something the matter Daniel?”

The voice comes out of nowhere. Danny shouts and jumps, turning around quickly to find the smug face of Vlad Masters. “Would you stop doing that?” Danny nearly shouts, taking a step back and almost clamping his hands over his mouth as he puts more distance between him and Vlad. Ever since the fake out make out incident Vlad has started just kissing Danny whenever he pleases.

Which he is certainly _not_ okay with. Not in the slightest. Vlad would just appear, like now, pin him against the nearest solid object and…well… _kiss_ him. During battle, after battle, between classes, Vlad would trap Danny and kiss him until his legs went weak. Then Vlad would disappear again, or continue on as if nothing had happened.

“Stop doing what?” Vlad asks far too innocently, smirking at Danny.

“That! This! Whatever it is that you’re doing, stop. Just leave me alone. I’m not interested!”

“Oh I very much doubt that’s true,” Vlad chuckles. But for once he doesn’t step forward, he doesn’t try to corner Danny. For that matter, he’d had the opportunity to take Danny completely by surprise and hadn’t done…well he hadn’t done anything. “But if that’s what you want,” Vlad shrugs and turns away, “I have class to attend anyway.”

And he leaves. Vlad just walks away, leaving Danny staring after him, his mouth hanging open in shock.

That’s just- For two weeks he hasn’t been able to see Vlad without him stealing a kiss. And now, _finally_ Vlad just leaves him alone when he asks? He’s planning something. Obviously. It’s clear that he’s planning something, and Danny is _not_ , there is no way, that he’s going to fall for it!

Nope. No way. Not a chance.

But…There is an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. If Danny didn’t know better, he’d almost say it was- But no. No! There is no way that he’s actually disappointed that Vlad Masters didn’t kiss him. That’s relief. It has to be.

*    ~    *    ~    *    ~   *    ~    *    ~     *

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Vlad just stopped kissing him. He would still pop up out of nowhere, that’s pretty standard, but he would just smile and act like the normal jerk he is. There’s been no more attempted cornering, no more stolen kisses. He should be able to relax, but if anything, Danny feels even more on edge.

He’s convinced it will start again, that this strange cease-fire will just suddenly break and he’ll have Vlad Masters all over him again.

It’s getting harder and harder to keep his thoughts straight. It’s even harder when Vlad is near, like every scrap of his attention is bending toward him, waiting for…something.

He can’t let his guard down. That’s what it is. That’s what it has to be. There’s just no way that he could possible, not in a million years, miss the taste of Vlad’s lips, or his warmth pinning him down. Danny wants to _prevent_ that from happening again.

Right?

“Hello Daniel.”

Danny nearly jumps out of his skin again. He’s so involved his confusing thoughts of Vlad, he hadn’t even noticed him approaching. Which, of course, was the exact opposite of how things were supposed to be.

“Is everything all right? You seem to be…twitchy.” There is no mistaking the smugness in Vlad’s voice.

Immediately, Danny gets defensive. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Masters! I’m not twitchy.” Danny crosses his arms, his fingers most definitely _not_ twitching as they rest on his arms. He’s not twitchy! He’s alert! Which is of course why he hadn’t noticed Vlad approaching in the first place.

“If you say so,” Vlad drawls as he shrugs, the smirk not leaving his face.

That’s it. That’s the final straw. Danny can’t take it anymore! The smug jerk is just so…smug!

Grabbing the front of Vlad’s shirt, Danny pulls him into the nearest classroom, which is thankfully empty, and slams the door after them. “What are you up to?” he demands in a low growl, glaring at Vlad.

“I have no idea what you mean Daniel. I’m not up to anything.”

“That innocent act isn’t going to work Masters. I know you’re up to something!”

“Am I?” Vlad drawls again as he lifts one eyebrow. He’s made no move to escape Danny’s grip. He’s just standing there, looking down at Danny, and being far too smug. “Do tell Daniel. What is it you think I’m up to?”

“I don’t know!” Danny explodes, shoving Vlad back against the door. His emotions are running wild. First are annoyance and suspicion, but there’s more. More that he refuses to acknowledge, that can’t possibly be right. “That’s why I’m asking! First you keep cornering me and…and kissing me and then you just stop!”

“And that bothers you?” Vlad asks, his voice low, his eyes fixed intently on Danny’s face. “I thought you wanted me to stop kissing you Daniel. You demanded it in fact.”

“Yes! I mean no! I mean-” Danny stares at Vlad, confusion swirling through him. It didn’t bother him that Vlad had stopped kissing him. It didn’t. He’s just tired of being on edge, of waiting to fight back. He’s not disappointed.

Vlad steps forward, his gaze intense. Danny steps back and to the side, putting distance between them again. He needs that. He needs Vlad to stay away, because it’s getting harder and harder to think the longer Vlad stares at him like that.

“What do you mean Daniel?” Vlad’s voice is soft, coaxing as he steps forward again.

Danny tries to avoid him, and somehow ends up with his own back pressed against the classroom door. His heart pounds, and he can’t seem to look away from Vlad’s face. “I don’t know,” he says softly.

“I think you do,” Vlad presses, placing a hand on the door by Danny’s head, leaning down over him.

It’s familiar, they’ve been in this position far too much recently, and yet- Danny’s heart beats hard, but it’s not in anger or nervousness. It’s-

“You know what to do Daniel. I’ve said it before.”

“I-” Danny licks his lips, still not naming what he feels coursing through him. He’s getting hot, his skin feels like it’s tingling, and yet a shiver travels down his spine.

“What do you want Daniel?”

What _does_ he want? His mind has stopped working. His heart pounds in his ears, making impossible to hear his own thoughts.

Vlad’s voice echoes in his mind. _‘If you want me to kiss you again Daniel, all you have to do is ask.’_

He’s not sure if that’s exactly what he wants, but he can’t stand it anymore. Can’t stand the tension that’s rising between them, he’s come to expect it now. He’s waiting for it and Vlad is just standing there, trapping him but not doing anything! He can’t form the words, but Danny reaches up, burying one hand in Vlad’s hair, the other fisting in Vlad’s shirt and yanking him forward, crashing their lips together.

He really hasn’t gotten any better at this. For all that Vlad’s been kissing him for weeks, Danny hasn’t really been trying to return the favor.

Their teeth clack against each other, and Danny pulls back with a grimace. He’s not ready to give up just yet. He tries again, holding Vlad close as he leans in, but this time their noses get in the way and darn it! Vlad had made this seem so easy.

With a soft chuckle, Vlad takes over. His head tilts, and Danny can lean forward properly now and press their lips together. Not that he needs to, because Vlad has really taken over, pressing Danny full against the door as he kisses him. Soft and warm, a glide of skin that Danny tries to return properly.

If he’s doing this, then he’s doing this. No more allowing Vlad to just take everything and tease him.

Danny’s teeth scrape over Vlad’s lips. There’s the taste of iron on his tongue and then Vlad pulls back with a hiss.

“Careful Daniel.” His voice is low and rough, and it _does_ things to Danny’s insides that he can’t quite describe. Vlad’s tongue flicks out, licking the blood that Danny had accidentally drawn. He looks down at Danny, his eyes intense, a darker blue than Danny’s ever seen before.

Heat burns through him, his insides do that thing again, and he’s starting to feel like his legs might not be able to hold him up much longer at this rate.

Before he can say anything, Vlad is kissing him again. This time there’s a scrape of teeth over his bottom lip, a sudden sharp sting, and the taste of blood fills his mouth again.

Danny gasps, but instead of pulling back, Vlad presses forward. Something warm and wet runs over the cut and is that- That’s Vlad’s tongue!

Vlad Masters has just stuck his tongue into his mouth! Danny can’t pull back, he makes a sound in the back of his throat, but Vlad doesn’t ease up. His tongue flicks forward, delving into Danny’s mouth, running alongside his tongue and- oh crap. He can’t breathe again. Vlad is literally stealing his breath away.

Danny tries opening his mouth wider to suck in some air. The wet sound of their lips and tongues sends more shivers down his spine. He’s not sure when it happened, but he’s no longer holding Vlad close, it’s more like he’s hanging off him, pressing back against the door trying to keep himself upright as Vlad kisses him completely senseless.

Just when he thinks he’s about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Vlad pulls back. Danny pants raggedly, drawing in as much air as he can. At least Vlad seems just as desperate for air, his chest heaves under Danny’s hand. “That-” he starts to say, but his words are cut off again by Vlad recapturing his lips.

He lets it happen now. He lets Vlad take over and just tries his best to give back at least some of what he’s getting. Danny presses up against the solid warmth pinning him against the door. When he feels Vlad’s tongue again he wraps his own around it, sucking it into his mouth even as he slips his tongue back Vlad’s lips.

His mind is a fog of growing heat, and he’s aware that something has snapped inside him. The barrier he’d put up against this happening has completely shattered, and there’s nothing else to think besides the fact that he wanted this. It’s crazy, but he wants this. He’s missed the taste of these lips, the feel of this body pressing against him.

Damn it. He’s a huge jerk, but Danny wants him, he wants Vlad Masters.


End file.
